Sangre Tibia (Recuerdos)
by I'veCreatedAMonster
Summary: ¿Quieres saber qué pensamientos acompañaron a Levi y Petra durante la expedición #57? Ella es sangre tibia y él se siente vivo... Rivetra.
1. Anhelos

**NOTA:** Hola:) Pues este es el 3er fic que subo, algo totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba (y a lo que acostumbraba) hacer. La verdad es que yo no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo historias para aquí a pesar de que hice la cuenta hace un par de años sólo me dediqué a una traducción(para calentar xD) y un one-shot pertenecientes a otro fandom ya que muchas veces he tenido miedo a lo que dirán sobre mi estilo de escritura o sobre las locuras que se me puedan ocurrir pero hoy me he decidido a vencerlo gracias a otros fics que he estado leyendo últimamente que me han recordando lo que es plasmar nuestras ideas y ver que tenemos diversas maneras de ver a nuestros personajes favoritos.

Bueno, lo admito, también me impulsó mi amado Levi :3 y mi duda existencial sobre si se casaría con Petra y pues esto vendría siendo una teoría de cómo pudieron haber sido las cosas. Me gustaría mil veces que esta pareja fuera real a que me lo emparejen con Eren, siendo que soy fujoshi de corazón, por alguna razón no puedo ver yaoi en esta serie excepto yuri (ya han de imaginarse porqué). Ahora me aventuraré a escribir una historia que pienso hacer de una extensión media, quizá unos diez capítulos más o menos, rogaré a las musas para que salga un poco más.

Ah y por si estaban con la duda, este relato tiene dos nombres: el segundo es el alternativo y el primero va más de acuerdo a lo que quiero comunicar (sobre que el amor humaniza hasta el corazón más frío y cosas así). Aunque ahora que lo pienso, se complementan.

Sin más por el momento dejaré esto por aquí…

* * *

**1**

**ANHELOS**

Corría el año 850 cuando el comandante Erwin dio comienzo a la quincuagésimo séptima expedición fuera de las murallas con el objetivo de encontrar una ruta hasta Shinganshina, donde se halla el sótano de Eren Jaeger, pues se cree ahí yace información útil sobre el origen de los titanes.

Anteriormente se habían hecho los arreglos necesarios sobre las formaciones de combate y sus respectivas asignaciones para la misión. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado para avanzar evitando los titanes mediante el sistema de bengalas hasta que en el camino apareció lo que se pensó era un anormal, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que, al ser inteligente y con movimientos más ágiles a los de cualquier otro, se trata de un humano con la misma habilidad de Eren para transformarse. Aún peor, este titán femenino atrajo a todo un ejército de estos enemigos y logró que soldados murieran unos tras otros. Todo esto llevó a tomar rumbo hacia el bosque sombrío a lo que parecía una trampa para ella, que muy probablemente estaba buscando a Eren, quien se encontraba con el pelotón de Levi.

Ya dentro de lo que solía ser una zona turística, Eren no entendía que sucedía con el convoy; estaba confundido, de hecho, muchos ahí lo estaban. El escuadrón mencionado sentía que algo se acercaba y para su sorpresa era la mujer gigante. Exigían órdenes al capitán pero olvidaban lo que implicaba esta misión: no era dejarse llevar por el momento sino mantener a salvo a aquel joven. Mientras seguían adelante, este último se enfrentaba al dilema de convertirse en titán para ayudar o confiar en la experiencia del grupo.

– Ten fe. – Le dijo preocupada Petra, esperando que él tomara la decisión correcta. En esos momentos a ella también le invadía el temor de no volver, mas había depositado confianza en sus compañeros… En el capitán Levi. Por eso, al escucharle decir "Nadie sabe cómo resultarán las cosas", lo que le expresó a Eren iba para ella también. No podía con el raudal de incertidumbre contenida en sus palabras.

* * *

_Petra aún recordaba la última noche en que platicaron sobre sus futuros planes, la cara inexpresiva de él que para nada armonizaba con el afectuoso discurso que pronunciaba. Pese a eso sabía que eran palabras que le costaba formular y expresar, sentimientos que no acostumbraba a exteriorizar y, sobre todo, sabía que estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Sabían bien que se arriesgaban a que sus aspiraciones no fueron a cumplirse por las circunstancias que los rodeaban pero como dicen "soñar no cuesta nada". Ella sonreía conmovida y le seguía escuchando atenta mientras que también opinaba; quería que el tiempo se detuviera pero que a la vez avanzara tan rápido que llegara el día en que sus ideales fueran ya una realidad._

* * *

Cuando Eren decidió continuar y creer como ellos lo habían hecho hasta ese momento, finalmente detuvieron a la titán. Levi dio instrucciones y se retiró para colaborar en el asunto de la captura. Al verlo partir, Petra se inquietó por el pensamiento de que pudiera ser la última vez que lo viese. ¿A qué se refería? Ni ella misma lo sabía, era una corazonada. Sin embargo, recuerda que prometió ser valiente. Además, él es "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", lo estaba subestimando, si está más que claro que volvería, fue una tonta al pensarlo siquiera. Más bien, ella debía dar todo de sí para que al regresar fueran a hablar con su padre de sus intenciones.

* * *

_Petra vivía con su padre y se dedicaba a ayudarle con la siega de cereales y otros sembradíos. Su madre había muerto cuando la dio a luz por lo que su papá se dedicó a su crianza y la involucró en la siega cuando tuvo edad suficiente. Ella hacia este trabajo con agrado porque también implicaba pasar tiempo con su familiar y le gustaba tararear durante el transcurso de su tarea._

_A pesar de agradarle lo que hacía, también anhelaba pertenecer a las Tropas de Reconocimiento, admiraba su valentía y el que arriesgaran la vida para conseguir que un día todos pudieran ver y vivir más allá de las murallas sin el peligro que ahora representaba. Quería hablarle a su padre de esos deseos de contribuir a la causa pero sabía que solo se tenían el uno al otro en este mundo y que muy posiblemente él no entendería sus motivos. Sin embargo, faltaba poco para que se abriera la convocatoria y ella no quería perder la oportunidad para reclutarse por lo que día tras día fue juntando fuerzas y el tacto con el que le plantearía la situación. De hecho, en esos días, su padre la había notado rara, pensativa, por lo que una tarde decidió abordarla para que le explicara qué la tenía en ese estado mientras que ella creyó que era la oportunidad adecuada para comentarle sus intenciones. Durante la cena trataron el asunto._

–_Petra, he notado que últimamente has estado intranquila y ausente. Incluso ya no tarareas como de costumbre, ¿ocurre algo? _

– _¡Qué bien me conoces! – sonrió nerviosa y con la vista baja, jugueteando con sus manos, aún dudando de que tuviera las palabras adecuadas. – Bueno, a decir verdad, he estado pensando, yo sé que soy la única familia que tienes pero… _

– _Hija, me estás preocupando. ¿Te has sentido mal? _

– _No, para nada, no es algo realmente grave o no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo pero… – tragó saliva como si con ello la valentía también se apoderaría de ella para después hacerle la revelación sin más rodeos. – quiero unirme a las Tropas de reconocimiento. _

_Ambos se quedaron con la mirada fija el uno hacia el otro mientras un silencio se apoderaba de la habitación. Petra cerró los ojos fuertemente no pudiendo creer que se lo haya dicho y estaba segura de que al momento en que su padre tomara la palabra nuevamente le daría un rotundo no acompañado de un sermón sobre lo preocupado que estaría de pensar que un día podría no volver y demás. Él suspiró y le contestó algo que no se esperaba. _

–_No sé porque presentía que me dirías algo así. – dijo con tono serio y prosiguió tras beber un poco de su vaso. – Antes de darte mi respuesta, hay algo que debes saber. Yo formé parte de la legión. _

_La chica abrió los ojos de par en par en señal de sorpresa sin saber a ciencia cierta qué contestar, si sentirse indignada de que se lo hubiera ocultado o sentirse admirada. Ante esto su progenitor prosiguió. _

– _Sí, yo participé en un par de misiones y, justamente, fue en los entrenamientos previos donde conocí a tu madre. _

– _¿Y-y por qué ya no estás dentro de la legión? – preguntó cuando por fin salió de su estupefacción. _

– _Cuando tu madre se embarazó de ti se retiró y como ya sabes murió durante el parto. Yo no podía dejarte sola por lo que yo me retiré al enterarme de lo sucedido y desde entonces me dediqué a criarte y yo antes de unirme siempre me dediqué a la siega así que decidí volver a ello. La verdad siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si tú te llegaras a plantear esa meta y yo sé bien qué involucra incorporarse por lo que si estas completamente segura de lo que me has dicho antes yo te concederé todo mi apoyo. Entonces, ¿podrías confirmarme lo que me has dicho? _

_Esta vez parándose de su silla y con un semblante que no expresaba más que valentía pura, reafirmó:_

– _Padre, quiero formar parte de las Tropas de reconocimiento._

– _Cuentas conmigo._

* * *

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Soy nueva en este fandom por lo que me gustaría que me expresaran sus opiniones, quejas o sugerencias en sus reviews mientras que sean de una manera correcta y sin ánimos de ofender, por favor, además de que me harían el día con ellos :) Sé que fue poquito pero tenía planeado subir esto desde hace días pero los deberes no me habían permitido, de hecho, estaba con el capricho de querer subir los dos primeros pero aún me falta poquito para terminar el 2ndo u.u Y no desesperen, Levi tendrá más participación en el siguiente capítulo. Espérenlo con ansias, procuraré actualizar pronto. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Esperanza

**2**

**ESPERANZA**

El capitán Levi dio instrucciones y dejó a cargo a Erd antes de partir a ayudar con el asunto de la mujer gigante. Podría decirse que podía mirar atrás en paz al ver a su escuadrón alejarse pero en lo más recóndito de su ser sentía una ligera preocupación. No quería aceptarlo, con el ceño fruncido pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo y que esas emociones sólo le distraerían de su deber. Había enfocado su vista en la castaña que avanzó más y más hasta serle imperceptible.

– No mueras. – expresó en voz baja, volviendo su vista al frente, deseando que ella consiguiera escucharle a la distancia.

* * *

_Tras el fallido intento de Eren por transformarse, el ya mencionado joven, Levi, su escuadrón y Hanji se hallaban reunidos al aire libre haciendo suposiciones sobre el incidente y animando al muchacho, quien se encontraba lastimado en una de sus manos. El azabache le hizo una advertencia, tomó su taza y procedió a alejarse un poco del grupo. Petra al notar este último le siguió, pasando desapercibida por el resto de sus compañeros quienes seguían platicando con Eren. Levi estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo aparentaba, de que Petra se acercara ante la presencia de sus camaradas ya que ellos no sabían de su cercana relación lo cual no tardó en expresar. Petra le dijo con su cálida voz que no se preocupara ya que los demás estaban pendientes de Eren. Aun así a su superior seguía sin estar muy de acuerdo ya que las relaciones entre soldados estan prohibidas y además sentía que Hanji se pondría hacer insinuaciones. Petra rió un poco y desvió el tema hacia el de la dificultad de la misión donde Levi explicó su preocupación por la chica hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo causado por el chico titán._

* * *

Luego de desplazarse con su equipo tridimensional, Levi llegó hasta donde Erwin había entrampado a la titán. Habían arriesgado tanto para ahora tener la oportunidad de saber quién se encontraba dentro de aquel monstruo. El capitán desenvainó su espada apresuradamente para de una buena vez saber quién era el enemigo pero el comandante le detuvo para permitir que siguieran accionando las armas de captura que evitarían que este coloso se movilizara pero no contaban con que gritaría para atraer titanes que le devorarían para así destruir toda evidencia. Una vez que decidieron retirarse, el azabache refirió sus intenciones de llamar a su escuadrón, quería asegurarse de que lo que les encargó se había hecho al pie de la letra y cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien; sabía que se estaba preocupando de más pero no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, esto le fue negado por el rubio bajo la orden de ir a recargar gas propulsor. Casi a regañadientes, aceptó.

* * *

_Petra había logrado que su padre aprobara su decisión por lo que, hoy por hoy, daba su primer paso para emprender el adiestramiento de tres años y convertirse en alguien capaz de derribar titanes. Se hallaba en el campo de entrenamiento entre los varios jóvenes que tenían sus propias razones para unirse a la causa. El encargado de guiarlos recorría el lugar preguntando uno a uno sus nombres y sus motivos para estar ahí a manera de rito de iniciación para probar que en verdad podrían volverse unos buenos soldados. _

_La joven se sentía atemorizada de no pasar la prueba al ver como algunos eran rechazados. Ciertamente a veces le faltaba seguridad. Se hallaba un poco distraída por lo que cuando llegó su turno no le dio tiempo para prepararse mentalmente._

– _¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Le exigió de manera violenta y cuya mirada le pareció tan pesada que batalló para mantener el contacto visual, lo que hizo que por impulso cerrara sus ojos y temblara un poco. Era obvio que le había escogido para agarrarla desprevenida pues había notado que estaba ensimismada. Pero bastaron unos segundos para que recordara que llegar hasta ahí le costó dejar a su única familia, su padre, para tomar esta oportunidad así que a estas alturas acobardarse no era una opción._

– _Mi nombre es Petra Ral y vengo de la muralla Sina. – Contestó alzando la vista y haciendo el típico saludo después de haber sacado valor de aquella remembranza a pesar de que internamente sentía que podría desplomarse a la par de su corazón latiendo violentamente._

– _¿Por qué estás aquí? – volvió a exigirle del mismo modo._

– _Porque quiero unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento y aniquilar a los titanes para que un día todos podamos vivir sin ningún muro que nos separe de lo que hay en el exterior. – Su respuesta no solo sorprendió al hombre sino que provocó que todo aquel que la oyó le dirigiera una mirada sorprendida. Hubo un pequeño silencio._

– _Ya veo. Es un ideal muy romántico, atrevido. ¿Y cree que una persona tan distraída pueda sobrevivir fuera de los muros ya que puede que un gigante la devore antes de siquiera darse cuenta?_

– _De ningún modo. Esta persona debería tener un panorama completo de lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor, sus sentidos siempre tienen que estar alerta. Y reconozco que es algo que me falta cultivar. – Al fin la confianza había tomado posesión de ella, sentía ahora que estaba preparada para cualquier cuestión que se le planteara. _

– _Al menos está consciente. ¡Línea cuatro, media vuelta! _

_Lo había logrado, ahora temblaba de emoción._

_Tras haber terminado aquello, se les asignaron sus cuartos y más tarde se reunieron en la estancia. Allí fue conociendo poco a poco a sus compañeros, después de todo les esperaban muchas excursiones juntos aunado el hecho de que es muy sociable. Uno con los que llegó relacionarse más fue Auruo Bossard, un muchacho que aparentaba más edad de la que decía tener. A decir verdad este tipo era alguien difícil de sobrellevar pues su carácter causaba fricción con los demás integrantes por lo que era de admirar que la chica pudiera tenerlo como amigo. Quizá pudiera deberse a que Auruo experimentaba otro tipo de sentimientos hacia ella y se esforzaba por sacar su mejor lado. Y así era, la joven le había parecido bella como ninguna otra desde que le vio además tenía habilidades sobresalientes, lo que sin duda terminó atrayéndole. A pesar de que era casi obvio, Petra no se percataba de ello y, aunque así fuese, ella tenía bien trazado sus objetivos y sabía que se había alistado para alcanzarlos. _

_El tiempo pasaba rápido y tras diversas pruebas que tuvo que pasar, desde el manejo del equipo tridimensional hasta esas simulaciones de los titanes hechas de madera, faltaba poco para graduarse de la capacitación. Según los informes, sobresale en el trabajo en equipo, tiene un buen manejo del equipo tridimensional y su carácter la hace confiable para sus demás compañeros aunque tiende a ser sensible._

_Estaba entusiasmada porque estaba a tan sólo un día de poder elegir a qué división pertenecer y estaba segura de la decisión que tomaría pese a todos los comentarios desalentadores sobre la Legión de Reconocimiento._

_Como de costumbre, los novatos se encontraban cenando y discutiendo precisamente sobre lo que significa el día de mañana. Petra y Auruo no eran la excepción._

– _¿Auruo, no estás emocionado? Estamos a un par de días de tener ante nosotros las tres diferentes posibilidades. ¿Ya sabes cuál vas a escoger? – Llegó la chica, siempre sonriente, para sentarse en la mesa en que se hallaba su amigo. _

– _Para ser sincero, me resulta difícil decidir. – dijo un poco desanimado pese al hecho de que estaba alegre al ver llegar a la muchacha. – Sonará un poco extraño pero todo me parece que está ocurriendo muy rápido, de repente me descubro pensando que tal vez no esté preparado aún. _

–_Verás, la clave está en lo que nos preguntaron antes de ingresar de lleno a los entrenamientos, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero tú eres muy bueno así que te iría excelente cual fuera tu decisión. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe cuál fue el motivo por el que decidiste ingresar… – Petra se quedó pensativa, realmente quería ayudar a su compañero. Auruo se quedó callado por un breve momento. _

– _Los motivos… creo que simplemente quería que en el pueblo de donde provengo piense mejor de mí y… bueno, sobrevivir, por lo que una buena opción sería unirme a la Gendarmería._

– _Pues para estar en la Gendarmería necesitas estar entre los diez primeros, creo que eso no será difícil así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse. – Sonrió la chica esperando que su amigo se sintiera más confiado en cuanto a la decisión que tomaría._

– _Tú, ¿te unirás a la Legión de Reconocimiento, no es así? – comentó aún un poco desalentado. –Es muy valiente de tu parte. Debo reconocer que me sorprende que una chica tenga tanta determinación. _

–_G-gracias. – dijo sonrojada. –Es que yo se lo prometí a mi padre… Que un día podremos mirar que hay más allá de los muros sin que nada nos obstaculice… Y no sé si alguien más se ha dado cuenta, es algo que estuve reflexionando: ¿por qué será que aquellos que son más aptos para matar titanes tienen derecho a escoger otros privilegios? Está claro, nadie quiere morir pero creo que vale mucho la pena arriesgarlo todo… – Auruo le había escuchado atentamente realmente sentía indignación en las palabras de ella, la injustica, la incongruencia de la situación. Petra rió nerviosa y bajó la mirada pensando que se había extralimitado con lo que opinó. – Lo siento, pero sí, ese es mi objetivo._

– _Yo también me uniré a las Tropas. – Los ojos ámbar se posaron sobre el muchacho. – Tienes mucha razón, ¿por qué desperdiciar mi capacidad? _

–_Auruo… Bien, entonces, nos uniremos a la Legión de Reconocimiento._

_Al día siguiente, los miembros de la Infantería de Reconstrucción regresaban de su última expedición. Como ya era tradición, el pueblo salía a recibirlos de vuelta. Aunque es lamentable escuchar de la gran cantidad de bajas que hubo y especialmente doloroso saber de las muertes de los soldados para sus familiares. Petra estaba asombrada al verlos pasar sobre sus caballos, por su cara de emoción parecía una niña. Podía imaginarse cómo se vería dentro de poco. Uno de sus compañeros le mencionó sobre el Capitán Levi quien, según rumores, valía por un ejército completo. Esto le impresionó a la castaña, cómo alguien podía ser tan fuerte, qué tanto debió pasar para llegar a dónde estaba. Realmente es un personaje digno de admirar, pensó. ¿Sería posible que algún día llegue a semejante nivel o uno que tan siquiera se le acercara? _

_De hecho, ese mismo día, se lo encontró entre los campos de entrenamiento, algo raro, por cierto. Parecía andar buscando a alguien y Petra sabiendo quién era tal personalidad, se le ocurrió acercarse a saludarlo._

–_Buenas tardes, Capitán Levi. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – dijo haciendo el saludo con el puño sobre el pecho y el otro por detrás._

– _¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte tenido bajo mi cargo, como sea… Me dijeron que el Comandante Erwin andaba por aquí, ¿Lo has visto? _

– _No, l-lo siento. _

– _Entiendo. – Y se retiro sin más. A Petra le pareció un poco extraña la personalidad del sargento pero consideró no darle muchas vueltas al asunto._

_Y llegó el día en que se graduaron. Tenían frente a ellos tres posibilidades a escoger: La Guarnición, La Infantería de Reconstrucción y La Policía Militar, con la condición que sólo las diez mejores puntuaciones tenían el derecho a ser miembros de este último. Auruo y Petra estaban entre ellos, con la posición número tres y cuatro respectivamente. Varios altos mandos estaban presentes ese día en que estos novatos decidirían el rumbo que tomarían para contribuir a la causa. Entre sus tantas observaciones Petra se percató de que el sargento Levi se encontraba ahí también. Este último que aunque veía la ceremonia con desinterés, del mismo modo, reconoció a la chica del día anterior y entendió entonces que se trataba de una aprendiz aún y sobre el hecho de ayer demostró que sabría ser un buen soldado en el futuro por lo que le agradó enterarse que estaba entre los mejores promedios de esta formación. Tras terminar el protocolo, Levi se acercó a la castaña, imitando la familiaridad que se había tomando ella con anterioridad, para reconocer su esfuerzo por haber llegado a una buena posición. Petra no esperaba tal intención pero lo agradeció._

_Por la tarde decidió escribirle a su padre para contarle los acontecimientos._

_Papá:_

_Antes que nada, espero que te encuentres bien y que me disculpes porque te he dejado con muchas labores ahora que ya no me tienes contigo, debe ser pesado pero prometo que tu sacrificio por dejarme cumplir este deseo no será en vano. Estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo para convertirme en un gran soldado y cumplir mi promesa. Prueba de ello es que hoy me he graduado con honores, estoy entre los diez mejores promedios y ocupo la cuarta posición. No está mal al parecer, ¿o tu qué opinas? Sobre eso, me han contado de un personaje admirable, el Capitán Levi que es considerado el soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad y estoy muy emocionada porque él me ha felicitado por obtener una posición nada despreciable entre los de mi formación. Me gustaría algún día llegar a ser tan fuerte como lo es él y por ello voy a dar el doble de mí para que estés orgulloso y no te arrepientas ni te decepciones por haberme apoyado. Y gracias por preocuparte pero no dejes que esos pensamientos te dominen porque pueden hacerte daño y sabes que de las principales razones por la que decidí entrar aquí es para reencontrarnos y ver un día el exterior juntos, como me gustaría que mamá estuviera con nosotros también… Discúlpame por ponerme melancólica, estaré bien así que prométeme que también te cuidarás mucho. _

_Te quiere,_

_Petra._

* * *

Creo que debo dejar de narrar cosas que ya son bien sabidas por ustedes pero que me han sido necesarias incluir para establecer bien los hechos y relacionarlos con las emociones impregnadas en cada uno de los recuerdos. A partir de hora es donde comenzaré a relatar más sobre la estancia y participación de Petra en la legión así como la manera en que fue involucrándose con Levi :3 Prometo darles una dosis de Rivetra único. Agradezco a los que hayan llegado hasta acá y no olviden reportarse mediante los reviews. A propósito, quiero hacer una mención especial a Isaías Nájera (quien, por fortuna, no leerá esto), el cual considero tiene un gran parecido con Levi y fue mi muso inspirador (?) xD porque me dio algunas ideas que incluiré futuramente. Y hay un par de cosas de las que me acabo de dar cuenta sobre cómo es que fui desarrollando esta historia pero se las contaré en la próxima entrega.

Esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Confianza

**N/A:** ¡Saludos! No sé qué tan fuera de lugar esté aclarar esto pero considero bueno hacerlo: El escenario principal de la historia es la expedición #57 pero en el transcurso, cual presentimiento, se vienen a la mente los recuerdos de la cercana relación entre Levi y Petra así como el recuento de hechos sobre la manera en que la joven llega a las Tropas de reconocimiento y a la misión actual que, como todos sabemos, tiene final trágico. Es un estilo de escritura que llamo "rebote"(?) Sin embargo, más adelante el recuento sobre Petra se convertirá en capítulos enteros.

Tras esta sección de avisos, agradezco a _Yuno Siegman_ y _Eliza20 _porque fueron las primeras en darle una oportunidad a mi historia:3 Espero que los demás capítulos sigan siendo de su agrado. Sin más, he aquí la continuación…

* * *

**3 **

**CONFIANZA**

Mientras que se trataba el asunto de la captura, Eren y los demás integrantes del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales debatían el porqué no se les habían informado sobre aquel plan y de la poca confianza que eso demostraba. Seguían dando vueltas al asunto hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera un espía o alguien que pudiera transformarse en titán dentro de las tropas, además del chico que tenían bajo su custodia. Empero, a Erwin se le había otorgado el importantísimo papel de dirigir todos estos esfuerzos y si esas habían sido sus decisiones no había más que pudiese hacerse. Lo importante es que dentro de poco estarían más cerca de conocer la verdad de estas criaturas.

– Tu no lo sabes aún, Eren, pero pronto sabrás porque se le confía a Erwin Smith, la esperanza de la humanidad, las Tropas de supervivencia. –refirió Erd.

– ¡Tan sólo mira cómo cree el capitán en él! – expresó Petra con plena seguridad.

_Un día el capitán encomendó a sus subordinados encargarse de las labores de limpieza del cuartel mientras él terminaba sus deberes relacionados con unos documentos pero les advirtió que regresaría a verificar que hayan hecho lo que les encargó adecuadamente. Erd hizo el acomodo de manera que cada quien se encargara de una zona y todos acabaran más rápido. Petra se dispuso a cumplir con sus labores lo más pronto posible y mientras barría una de las habitaciones vino a su mente la imagen del ocupado sargento a quien, pensaba, le dejan más trabajo del necesario aunque tras meditarlo un poco dedujo que el puesto de su superior representaba muchas responsabilidades. De esa manera, se le ocurrió que podría llevarle un poco de café para manifestarle algo de apoyo. Al llegar a su oficina, asomó su cabeza y el sargento le pidió cuentas sobre lo encomendado, a lo cual contestó que no le faltaba mucho para terminar mientras servía la bebida. El azabache hizo una muy breve expresión de sorpresa y agradeció. La chica sirvió el líquido y se retiró para terminar sus funciones, estaba nerviosa, ¿desde cuándo aquel hombre le hacía sentir así? Lo único que sabía es que quería acercarse más a él, quien, por su lado, probó la bebida para descubrir su excepcional sabor. Sin duda, aquella joven poseía otro talento además del que le llevó a integrarle a su grupo._

Después de que la operación para capturar a la mujer titán no resultó como se esperaba, se lanzó la señal de retirada, lo que hizo creer a muchos que el plan había sido un éxito. Petra se mostró agradecida ante la decisión de confiar de Eren porque debido a ello pronto todo habría valido la pena para conocer la identidad de aquel enemigo.

– _¡Cadetes! ¡Formen filas frente al escenario!_

_Después de haberse graduado, venía la ceremonia donde elegirían definitivamente la facción a la que se unirían. Se proclamó un discurso donde se les explicó de manera clara y breve las circunstancias actuales._

– _Como bien saben, hace cien años que la humanidad no había presenciado un ataque de tal magnitud por parte de los titanes pero hace tres años la muralla María fue demolida por uno de estos monstruos por lo que creemos oportuno abrir paso durante los próximos años para que nuestro ejército logre avances que nos den la victoria aunque, sinceramente, esto implica enormes riesgos... Así que quienes decidan formar parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, formarán parte de este gran paso para la humanidad, no ofreciendo sus vidas en vano. Tras tener conocimiento de esto cada quien es libre de escoger la división en la que brindarán su apoyo._

_La chica de ojos ámbar sentía tatuado muy dentro de sí ese deber de acabar con las barreras que mantiene a la humanidad encadenada por lo que se lo pensaba mucho, su decisión estaba tomada desde el primer día en que hubo pisado el campo de entrenamiento. Se sentía un poco temerosa al igual que su amigo Auruo, pero quería permanecer tenaz antes que nada._

_Al día siguiente comenzaron sus entrenamientos donde se les asignaría en grupos, así como un caballo y su uniforme, el cual portaba con sumo orgullo, casi sintiendo que las alas en su dorso se volvían reales permitiéndole elevarse._

– _Les demostraré a todos quién manda. – señaló el muchacho con tono soberbio._

– _Por esa actitud tuya los demás no saben cómo tratar contigo, sólo deja que noten tus habilidades, no necesitas divulgarlo. _

– _Siempre estás regañándome porque digo lo evidente._

– _Sin duda, modestia no es tu segundo nombre._

– _Eso es porque tengo un nombre nada más._

– _Mejor vayamos a hablar con alguno de nuestros compañeros. Mira, ahí está Gunter. Es el único, además de nosotros, que estuvo entre las diez primeras posiciones y decidió unirse a la Legión._

– _Ese tipo, ha de creerse mucho porque ocupa el primer lugar. A pesar de que me iba mejor en las pruebas, terminó rebasándome._

– _Eso es porque tu preferías alardear que a poner más empeño. Bueno, iré a saludarlo, ¿vienes? –le propuso mientras avanzaba._

– _Bien. – él le siguió un poco contrarrestado._

_Gunter, al notar a los dos aproximarse, saludó._

–_Petra, Auruo, ¿también ustedes?_

–_Ya ves, aquí estamos para defender la causa de la humanidad._

–_Como era de esperarse, no muchos entraron a esta división. El resto ingresó a la policía militar... – discernió el moreno mientras observaba a los pocos soldados a su alrededor._

–_No se puede pedir mucho de esos debiluchos. – añadió observando en la misma dirección que su compañero._

–_Auruo... – volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido._

–_Tu no cambias, Auruo. – le dijo con una sonrisa de incredulidad._

_La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el líder les ordenó ir a sus habitaciones porque mañana sería un día pesado y no estaría mal que descansaran por hoy. Al día siguiente, se evaluaron las técnicas de los nuevos miembros de modo que se planeara la manera en que se pudieran integrar dichas habilidades en conjunto, para ello emplearon los titanes de práctica._

– _No entiendo porque tenemos que seguir haciendo esto, lo hicimos tantas veces antes._

– _Esas tantas veces no bastan, recuerda que nuestro deber de ahora en adelante será aniquilar titanes y si no estamos lo suficientemente preparados cuando nos enfrentemos a uno real, estaremos acabados, ¿comprendes?_

–_Entonces, demos lo mejor de nosotros. – Intervino Gunter acercándose a donde estaba este par. – Veamos quien va a por más titanes._

–_Me gusta la idea. – dijo animada Petra._

– _Por supuesto, les dejaré algunos para que luego no se quejen... – previno Auruo con una sonrisa, desplazándose con su dispositivo tridimensional antes que sus compañeros._

–_Hey, Auruo, eso no se vale... – reclama Petra accionando el suyo al igual que su otro camarada._

_Al cabo de un par de meses, se le dijo a los novatos que la primera expedición se aproximaba. Apenas habían tenido el tiempo justo para aprender a trabajar coordinados por lo que había llegado el tiempo de poner manos a la obra._

_Como se trataba de los entrenamientos previos a la salida de la muralla, los ejercicios se hicieron más agotadores pero se les permitió terminar antes de lo usual._

–_Al fin somos libres… – expuso la exhausta joven._

– _¿Qué paso con la Petra que, llena de energía, casi deseaba que los adiestramientos no terminaran? – bromeó Gunter, quien permanecía calmado._

–_Debes admitir que estos últimos han sido más pesados, como podría no ansiar un pequeño descanso… –indicó sentándose y bufando por el cansancio._

– _¡Y que lo digas! Pero estamos a nada de enfrentarnos a las verdaderas amenazas… ¿Tú qué dices, Auruo? –dirigió sus palabras al joven que se avecinaba desfallecido._

–_Todo… está bajo… control… –contestó entrecortadamente y tomando asiento junto a la chica. – Mañana… esos titanes… no saben lo… que les espera…_

_Por la noche, la castaña no pudo conciliar pronto el sueño consecuencia de la emoción pensando lo que le esperaba al amanecer. Pensó en que estaba por cumplirse su anhelo de conocer lo que había fuera de las murallas, lo que antes sonaba a imposible; si bien no podría apreciarlo ni llegar tan lejos como ella quisiera, estaría allí y eso bastaba. Luego recordó que posiblemente vería aquella eminencia de los cuerpos de élite y experimentó una especie de satisfacción. Luego de tranquilizar un poco los hechos que formaban una maraña en su cabeza, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Al comienzo del día, todos ya estaban de pie y, tras haber probado bocado, se dirigieron a las caballerizas y tomaron su parte en la formación ante la puerta que se abría, donde se asomaba aquel mundo exterior que tanto ansiaba conocer la joven recluta. _

_Las tropas emprendieron la travesía, se apreciaba el galope de las caballerías mezclada con algunos avivados gritos de guerra. Conforme avanzaron más, un gigante de 10 metros apareció sorpresivamente por el lado donde comandante en jefe por lo que escaparon lo más rápido posible dejando el asunto al flanco compuesto por el equipo de apoyo. Este grupo de soldados dirigieron su ataque contra el colosal enemigo pero el corte que hicieron fue superficial y uno de ellos fue atrapado por la criatura. Otro fue en su apoyo pero, al no reaccionar con la debida urgencia, los dientes del contrincante arrancaron su cabeza y despojaron el cuerpo._

_Petra presenciaba la terrorífica escena, con ansias de hacer algo pero si algo había aprendido es que debía evitar el enfrentamiento con los gigantes._

– _¡Mantén la vista al frente! – ordenó su líder, lo cual le era difícil porque eso implicaba ignorar la posible pérdida de una vida._

_De pronto se aproximó para donde estaban ella y sus compañeros. Uno de ellos se disparó en contra de su adversario._

– _¡Deténgase, soldado! – exigía el dirigente pero haciendo caso omiso a ello, el titán lo apartó de un golpe._

– _¡Les demostraré cómo se hace en realidad! – expuso Auruo poniéndose de pie y llevando su caballo en dirección a su objetivo, al ver el fallido intento de aquel camarada._

– _¡Auruo, no! No puedes…– manifestó alarmada_

–_Si no comienzo a ganar a experiencia ahora, ¿cuándo? – concluyó dirigiendo una mirada a su amiga antes de partir._

–_Considera nuestras palabras, se más sensato… – pensando que sus palabras pudieran hacerle reaccionar._

_Al igual que aquel recluta, ignoró cualquier intento por evitar algo desastroso. El duplo se dirigía miradas como diciéndose que debían ayudarlo así que por acuerdo telepático, decidieron ir en su apoyo._

– _¡Basta! ¡Vuelvan a sus posiciones! – exhortó el encargado pero al parecer sus subordinados no sabían a lo que se atenían._

–_Lo siento, líder. – atinó a decir Petra para seguir a Gunter en el acto._

– _¡Esto es una locura! – advirtió el moreno consciente de las consecuencias. – ¿Sabes que si no acabamos devorados por el titán, el líder hará que nos arrepintamos de esto?_

–_Pues más nos vale darle resultados. _

–_Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí? – dijo Auruo casi a modo de regaño._

– _¿No creíste que te dejaríamos toda la diversión a ti o sí? – declaró Gunter para decirle en modo más serio después. –Haremos esto: mientras tu te encargas de hacer el corte en la nuca, nosotros evitaremos que dé un paso más, ¿de acuerdo? – el otro asintió. Luego se alineó con su compañera. – Como en los entrenamientos, Petra. –ella, igualmente, movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Su jefe veía su cometido mientras se acercaba donde ellos._

– _¡¿Qué?! – pronunció observando el suceso con completa incredulidad, habían derribado al titán, efectuando un armonioso trabajo en equipo. Pronto volvieron a reunirse con su dirigente. _

–_Estamos dispuestos a asumir el castigo por nuestra arrebatada conducta. – formuló el moreno._

–_Es cierto que han pasado por alto mi autoridad pero han compensado su error._

_Los chicos mismos no podían creer que habían realizado tal proeza hasta que lo oyeron de la voz de su comandante. Prestando especial atención a las palabras del oficial mostrando un semblante serio y una leve sonrisa. Detrás de él, Petra y Auruo se veían asustados, temblando ligeramente. –No me cabe la menor duda, ustedes tienen un brillante futuro por delante._

* * *

Quisiera disculparme si la historia se está viendo algo lenta pero preferí explicar _grosso modo_ la estancia de Petra antes, debido a eso, no incluyo muchos detalles más lo que considero esencial. Lo bueno viene cuando ya forme parte del escuadrón de heichou xD De ahí adelante prometo una buena trama ;) En fin, agradezco su apoyo y espero sus comentarios en la caja de reviews. Y si les gusta la historia, pasen la voz n.n Disculpen que esta se haya demorado pero es que hay deberes que me consumen mucho tiempo y hay escenas que se me complican describir u.u Nos leemos en la próxima entrega ;D


	4. Apostando

**N/A:** Hola:3 Debido a que semanas atrás me retrasé con la entrega algunos capítulos quise ponerme al día \o/ Es que no saben u.u Tuve un problemita en la escuela por el que me quitaron el celular durante una semana y el asunto es que ahí guardo mis archivos, las cosas que me pasan… Luego de desahogarme un poco xD, me gustaría compartir algo que me di cuenta mientras escribía esto: como que para ello me base en algunos hechos de mi vida como que mi papá es militar retirado o la manera en que conocí al chico que se parece a Levi *-* Pues consideré que le haría más realista, personal o algo así :v Sin más interferencias, he aquí la actualización~

* * *

**4**

**APOSTANDO**

Al percatarse de lo que parecía una señal de su superior, el pelotón de Levi se apresuró a encontrarse con él. En su camino, Gunter creyó haberlo encontrado pero tuvo que ser degollado para darse cuenta que no era así. El equipo completo se quedó pasmado al ver tal escena, no les quedó más que seguir su rumbo. Estaban confundidos, ¿acaso no habían capturado ya a la titán hembra? Al parecer era un rotundo no por lo que había que encarar al enemigo.

– ¡Ven por mí! ¡Aunque me muera, te acabaré! – Petra se atrevió a desafiarle con tal coraje que sus palabras causaron gran impresión en sus compañeros.

* * *

_No podía creerlo. La noche anterior había tenido una extraña conversación con su superior, habían pasado de hablar sobre lo poco que se ha logrado contra los titanes a asuntos un poco fuera de lugar, o quizá no tanto. _

_La chica no podía dormir, haber presenciado tantas muertes no le permitía conciliar el sueño adecuadamente. Sin hacer algún ruido que pudiese molestar al salir de la habitación, notó que no era la única que tenía ese problema. El sargento estaba ahí despierto también. Entonces, ella decidió hacerle un poco de plática pero, sin darse cuenta, terminó haciéndole saber de sus sentimientos. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su líder, se sintió avergonzada, ¿cómo pudo pensar que al decirle eso algo iba a cambiar? En ese momento deseaba que aquel momento se tratara de un sueño, sin embargo, estaba pasando. Petra se disculpó y le pidió amablemente que olvidara lo que le refirió, sus ojos se empañaron. Él permaneció un rato en silencio para después acariciar la cabeza ajena y explicarle que las circunstancias no permitían crearse ilusiones pero que a la vez era bueno optar por arriesgarse en el presente…_

* * *

Hubo un breve lapso en que el sujeto que ocultaba su identidad desapareció para volver a mostrarse, ahora, en su faceta de gigante. Eren le amenazó en esta ocasión. Erd y compañía le pedían una vez más que les dejará acabar con el titán femenino mientras que el chico se ocupara de alertar a los superiores. El muchacho obedeció y, deseándoles lo mejor, los tres restantes se dirigieron a dar una muy reñida batalla al coloso.

* * *

_Ante el mandato del comandante Erwin, Levi tenía la asignación de integrar un equipo con algunos cadetes que, a su criterio, fueran de utilidad en futuras expediciones. Por tal motivo, se hallaba revisando informes de los soldados con las mejores referencias para convocarles cuanto antes. Buscaba que entre sus habilidades figuraran el ingenio, capacidad de respuesta rápida, fuerza, trabajo en equipo, en general, que estuvieran a la altura de las circunstancias que involucraba este compromiso._

_Luego de tomar un sorbo de su taza, descartó varios papeles dejando para sí sólo 4 hojas. Dejó su asiento y salió de su oficina para llevar dichos documentos con el rubio que, a su vez, hizo llegar la orden a los líderes que se encargaban de los reclutas seleccionados._

– _¿No te parece que has elegido muy pocos? – consultó el oficial al más bajo después de revisar los papeles y entregarlo a uno de sus subordinados._

–_Creo que son suficientes, los necesarios para mis objetivos. Además, sabes que no me gustan las muertes sin sentido, la mía o la de otros, así que quiero las menos posibles a mi cargo. – aseveró desviando un poco la mirada._

–_Entonces, está decidido. Una vez que los soldados hayan sido conducidos a la base, te haré saberlo para informarles de sus nuevos puestos y las instrucciones que les atañen._

–_Entendido. – contestó el capitán dirigiéndose a la salida._

_Al cabo de dos horas, llegaron los que estarían bajo su mando. Los elegidos sabían la importancia por la que se requería de su presencia en el lugar. Mientras esperaban la llegada de sus superiores comentaron un poco sobre ello. _

– _¿Qué habremos hecho para que se nos halla citado ante los altos mandos de las tropas? – curioseó un poco nerviosa._

– _¿No se los dijeron? Nos han seleccionado para formar parte de una brigada especial. – expuso un muchacho rubio al que no conocían._

–_Yo escuché algo parecido. –mencionó Gunter._

–_Ya que estás tan bien informado, ¿no sabrás de qué nos encargaremos o quién será nuestro líder? –sonsacó Auruo refiriéndose al rubio._

–_No, eso es todo lo que sé. –dijo con tono calmado el rubio._

– _¡Vaya sabelotodo!_

–_Discúlpalo, suele ser así pero no es un mal tipo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –justificó la castaña cubriéndole la boca a su jactancioso amigo._

–_Soy Erd Yin. Llevo ya un par de años en la legión. A ustedes no les había visto, son nuevos, ¿no es así?_

–_Un poco, tenemos un año de estancia en el cuerpo de supervivencia. Mi nombre es Petra Ral._

–_El mío es Gunter Schultz._

– _Y este sujeto engreído es Auruo Bossard. – señaló Petra con una sonrisa traviesa, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro del mencionado._

– _¿A quién llamas engreído? _

–_Es bueno conocerlos, ahora que seremos compañeros._

_En el momento en que los dos militares hicieron acto de presencia, los cadetes se apresuraron a formar una fila vertical y saludar empuñando su mano derecha. El comandante tomó la palabra._

–_Primero, permítanme reconocer los valientes esfuerzos que han puesto en batalla, los cuales nos han llevado a solicitar su asistencia. Todos ustedes se merecen mi más sincero agradecimiento. Ahora, como parte de una estrategia he pedido al sargento Levi que seleccionara soldados que colaboren con él, de modo que las excursiones resulten en ventaja nuestra. – el sargento, quien había permanecido unos pasos atrás, se posicionó a la diestra del rubio. – Él será el líder de su equipo. Sus antecedentes han sido revisados con anterioridad por lo que no serán necesarias las presentaciones. – de este modo permitió al otro hablar._

–_Escuchen bien, no permitiré ninguna clase de juegos por lo que espero que las responsabilidades que les encomendaré serán tomadas con total seriedad. Tengo altas expectativas de su sentido de compromiso. Es todo._

–_En vista de que ha quedado claro, en un momento serán transferidos al que será, de ahora en adelante, su campamento para iniciar su adiestramiento mañana. – dicho esto, los comandantes se retiraron._

_Durante la travesía, los cadetes comenzaron su camino sobre sus caballos con la frente muy en alto. Ahora sabían que sus esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos. Las incansables batallas que libraron, las muertes presenciadas, pero ellos habían sobrevivido conociendo ahora el motivo._

_Al llegar a su destino, notaron la presencia de otros soldados de alto rango así como sus subordinados que, suponían, habían sido elegidos al igual que ellos para misiones especiales. Llegado el momento de hablar serio, o más bien de actuar, atendieron las órdenes de su capitán. _

–_Bien, la primera asignación será limpiar las caballerizas, vean esto como un calentamiento. Mañana entrenaremos enserio, quiero que me demuestren de lo que realmente son capaces. Espero que esta labor sea desempeñada correctamente, de otro modo, los titanes deberían ser su última preocupación.– advirtió sereno pero con un tono algo atemorizante. Después se retiró._

– _Oh, enserio que es estricto. – comentó Erd mientras veía por donde comenzar._

– _Además, ¿limpieza? ¿En qué va ayudarnos esto a ser mejores soldados? – expresó Auruo rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión._

– _Quiero creer que es algún tipo ejercicio de obediencia y que no nos está viendo como a quienes explotar. – explicó el rubio._

–_Apoyo tu primera hipótesis, no debemos cuestionar los mandatos de nuestro superior, ya escucharon su advertencia. – opinó la castaña._

– _¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? – dijo extrañado su amigo._

– _¿Es tan raro que quiera acatar las instrucciones? Sólo quiero que note mi esfuerzo._

– _Parece ser que el cabo tiene una admiradora. – dijo inesperadamente Erd._

– _¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijeron al unísono Petra y Auruo, aunque ella mostraba un rostro de asombro ante el develamiento mientras que la cara de él parecía exigir que alguien le dijera que no era cierto._

–_Creo que hemos revelado tu gran secreto. – apoyó Gunter._

–_Mejor cumplan con sus deberes. – contestó mientras buscaba utensilios para realizar la labor._

–_Claro, como diga la novia del cabo. – dijo el más experimentado después de una discreta risa._

–_Ya dejen eso, además qué tendría de malo admirarlo, después de todo es un gran soldado… _

–_Bien, ya la escucharon, sólo lo admira, eso es todo, no tienen porque andar armando un alboroto por eso… Novia… – chasqueó la lengua._

–_No te engañes, Petra. – expresó Erd divertido ante las reacciones de ambos._

– _Esta vez tiene razón, hay que terminar esto rápido ya que no es precisamente la indicación más agradable que hayamos recibido. – dijo el sensato moreno._

_Por la tarde, después de terminada su labor, procedieron a ir a descansar. La castaña, acostada, reflexionaba en la carga de emociones que había representado esa jornada. Desde los nervios que experimentó al oír su nombre para presentarse ante altos mandos, pasando por la satisfacción que le invadía al saber que haría equipo con aquel personaje que admira tanto y luego... ese rubor ante las insinuaciones de sus camaradas. Esbozó una sonrisa pensando en lo que vendría por delante. Le faltan tantas cosas por lograr y este apenas era el principio._

* * *

Y este ha sido el awesome capítulo o/ Me gustó molestar a la pequeña castaña en esta ocasión XD Quisiera hacer más graciosa la historia pero me doy cuenta, con pesar, que no es mi estilo u.u Principalmente la razón de esta nota del final es marcar el comienzo de una etapa en este fic, donde los capítulos trataran enteramente de su estancia en el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales y su relación con el heichou. ¡Enhorabuena por ella! (?) Nos leemos pronto y espero sus tomatazos o cualquier observación que tengan que hacer mediante los reviews.


	5. Incertidumbre

**N/A:** Hey! Pues sí que me ha costado trabajo desarrollar la historia hasta este punto. Ojalá esté siendo de su agrado. De hecho, hace unos días se me ocurrió que pude narrar esta historia desde otras perspectivas por lo que he pensado que esas ideas pueden convertirse en oportunidades para nuevas historias 0/ Respecto a la historia, creo que la relación entre nuestros protagonistas parece difícil de lograrse pero, sinceramente, no creo que haya sido una cosa que se diera de un día a otro, ni siquiera por el lado de ella. Según yo, una cosa llevó a la otra pero, finalmente, algunas veces no puede haber finales felices T^T Agradeciendo una vez más su preferencia, dejo aquí otro capítulo más :D Incluí una sorpresa xD

* * *

**5**

**Incertidumbre**

Hacía un par de semanas desde que los cuatro formaban parte del escuadrón del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y, sin duda, eso representaba un gran honor. Y ciertamente los entrenamientos eran más pesados pero entre ellos estaban logrando coordinarse y hacer más efectivos y certeros sus ataques gracias a la destreza de cada uno. Levi no se arrepentía de su elección. Observaba a los soldados realizar un excelente trabajo en equipo mientras hacían los debidos cortes sobre los titanes de práctica. En ese momento recordó que había leído en sus respectivos antecedentes que al menos tres de ellos ya habían trabajado en conjunto para derrotar un titán de altura considerable y en su primera expedición; es admirable, pensó. Además, el elemento restante tenía un año de experiencia más que sus compañeros por lo que no debía resultarle difícil ajustarse al grupo.

Al terminar el adiestramiento se dirigieron a comer y, mientras aprovechaban ese momento de descanso, el grupo y su líder conversaron un poco.

— Debo decir que su trabajo es bastante bueno. — expresó seriamente.

— Gracias, capitán. — dijeron a su vez al unísono

— Sin embargo, sé que pueden hacerlo mejor. Espero que continúen así.

— Usted confió en nosotros al seleccionarnos como su apoyo en batalla, así que no le defraudaremos. — indicó decidido Gunter.

— Así es, además nos ha enseñado técnicas invaluables. — mencionó agradecida la única chica del grupo.

— Ustedes también han puesto de su parte al poner dedicación en este proyecto. De otro modo, sería inútil. — refirió también de cierta forma agradecido.

— Esto no es cuestión de individualidad sino por humanidad. Por eso, no podemos hacerlo de otra manera, la esperanza está puesta en nosotros. — citó Erd evocando respeto, mirando primero a su líder y después a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron.

— Para muchos nuestra labor les parece que no lleva a ningún progreso, eso no nos desanimará… — añadió la joven.

Entre la serena plática del escuadrón, apareció una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro y anteojos interrumpiendo animadamente. Levi mostraba un semblante de molestia al presentir de quién se trataba.

— ¡Hey, enano!

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, cuatro ojos?

— Solicitamos tu pequeña presencia en la oficina de Erwin.

— ¿No puede esperar? El entrenamiento acaba de terminar.

— Es cierto que tu estatura te hace apenas perceptible pero no abuses, es necesario ahora.

— Bien.

La de ojos ámbar, así como sus tres compañeros, observaban la pequeña riña con ganas de reír un poco pero la mirada estoica de su líder les indicaba asumir las consecuencias de hacerlo. En eso, el sargento se levanta de su asiento.

— Los veré en el entrenamiento más tarde.

— ¡Entendido! — los cuatro se ponen de pie y hacen el respectivo saludo. Los de mayor rango se alejan y los antes mencionados vuelven a sentarse.

— Esa comandante es una impertinente. — declaró Auruo con un brazo recargado sobre la mesa y en el cual tiene apoyada la cabeza.

— Eso fue raro pero divertido. No entiendo como el capitán puede mantenerse en calma. — comentó mientras posaba su brazo derecho sobre la silla.

— No exageren tanto pero en ocasiones la comandante puede ser desesperante. — coincidió Erd hasta cierto punto y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Aún así me parece amigable. — declaró Petra con expresión pensativa y luego sonrió también.

A la chica le pareció curiosa la relación entre ambos superiores. Debieron haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos para haber estrechado tal lazo de confianza, si es que se le podía llamar así. Es sólo que nombrarse entre ellos de esa forma le parecía muy… informal, por decirlo de alguna manera, para los rangos que desempeñan. Sobre la joven, en particular, la tiene por alguien muy peculiar y que parece no tomarse las cosas muy enserio por lo que resulta sencillo que el sargento con su carácter la sobrelleve con poco éxito. Pero también le parecía simpática y con un punto de vista poco convencional. Pese a todo, había cualidades de las cual uno pudiera admirar; como el hecho de haber sobrevivido a varias expediciones, por mencionar una.

— ¡Petra! — le nombró Auruo agitando un poco su mano frente a su compañera.

— ¿En qué piensas? — completó Gunter.

— Nada… En que ya es tiempo de que vayamos a alistarnos para otra ronda de entrenamiento. — declaró, parándose, ligeramente sobresaltada por su propio ensimismamiento. Sus compañeros restantes también salieron.

Por otro lado, la breve junta que habían tenido con Erwin concluyó. Entonces cada uno se dirigió a seguir con sus pendientes. Caminaron juntos por un corto lapso de tiempo después de salir de donde se reunieron con Smith.

— Creí que me quedaría dormida. — comentó estirando sus brazos.

— Deberías tomarte con más seriedad esto. Si fallamos en la expedición, no tendremos ningún avance.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que yo muera?

— Tú puedes ser mierda de titán si quieres.

— Vamos, no seas tan cruel. Después de todo, aún me quieres.

— No digas idioteces.

— No puedes decir que no significó algo.

— Es pasado.

— Entonces, ¿si _significó_ algo? — remarcando la palabra en pasado.

— No. Además no sé a qué te refieres. — arguyó con expresión seria. En eso, llegaron un par de subordinados de Hanji.

— Sublíder, venga con nosotros.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Le diremos en el camino. — parecían querer informarle algo urgente.

— Bien, bien. — dijo a los soldados para luego dirigirse a Levi. — No charlamos lo suficiente. Recuerda esta es una conversación pendiente. — De esa manera, siguió a aquellos.

Por la tarde, otra parte del adiestramiento había acabado. La mayor Hanji se tomó un tiempo para ir a inspeccionar qué tal iba la formación de los cadetes a cargo de su camarada. Desafortunadamente, sólo vio la parte final pero eso bastó para que reconociera que están haciendo un excelente trabajo.

— Sin duda, te subestimé, enano. Tu escuadrón es muy bueno.

— Son los mejores de la Legión, ¿qué esperabas?

— Creo que tampoco podía esperarse menos de ti. — le sonrió a sabiendas que no tendría una de vuelta. Él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad pero con toques molestos e intentando descifrar algo en sus palabras porque le parecía que llevaban alguna insinuación. — Debo felicitarlos. — dijo rompiendo la monotonía después de sostenerle la pesada mirada por un rato.

— ¡Vaya, chicos! ¡Eso fue asombroso! — aclamó con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa amplia mientras se acercaba a los cadetes. Después llevó sus brazos a la cintura.

— ¡Gracias, mayor! — contestaron firmes y el típico saludo.

— Oh, pueden ahorrarse esas formalidades por ahora. Pero, en serio qué técnicas, espero que puedan ayudarme a capturar algunos titanes más adelante. ¿Qué tal? ¿Me los prestas, Levi? — solicitó aún sonriente dirigiéndose esta vez a su compañero.

— No. Tienes tus propios subordinados. — profirió irrevocablemente.

— ¡Qué poco sentido del humor tienes! O nulo, mejor dicho. — Lanzó una breve carcajada. — ¡Qué se le puede hacer! Nos vemos, chicos. — se encogió de hombros para después despedirse. Así cada uno se dirigió a sus dormitorios.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando ambas castañas se toparon.

— ¿Mayor?

— Hola, ¿Petra? ¿Si es ese tu nombre, verdad? ¿No hay problema en que te llame así?

— Sí, ese es mi nombre. Y no hay problema, comandante.

— No hay problema tampoco conmigo, puedes llamarme Hanji.

— Claro… Hanji. — dudó en usar el permiso por un momento.

— ¿Y qué haces aún por aquí? Pensaría que estas agotada tras los exhaustivos entrenamientos del enano.

— Un poco, de hecho. Aunque ahora que lo menciona me parece un poco curiosa la relación que tiene con nuestro líder. — la más alta le miro sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

— Ah, eso. — cayendo en la cuenta sobre que usó el sobrenombre con el que se refiere a Levi pues suele emplearlo mayormente cuando se dirige a él porque le gusta molestarlo. — Simplemente le conozco desde hace un tiempo. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando llegó a las Tropas, quien imaginaría que alguien del bajo mundo pudiera llegar a ser ahora un admirado militar, "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"… — Petra notaba cierta nostalgia en sus palabras pero le llamó especialmente la atención algo en especial.

— ¿Del bajo mundo?

— Sí, antes se dedicaba a algunos actos ilícitos, él entró aquí junto a un par de amigos bajo el padrinazgo del comandante Erwin, es una larga historia pero ¿por qué tan repentino interés en _tu_ líder? — haciendo énfasis en aquel pronombre porque le encanta incomodar a la gente y observar sus consecuentes reacciones.

— Bueno, usted comenzó a hablar y me pareció curiosa esa parte del relato… C-creo que no hay nada de malo… — se defendía ante la cara de la mayor acercándose como queriéndole sacar alguna verdad y haciéndola ponerse nerviosa. — Creo que ahora sí debo ir a descansar. — finge un bostezo. Al parecer eso de ser la única mujer en su escuadrón es una desventaja.

— Supongo que sí, ese mini sargento es un abusivo. ¡Qué descanses!

A la mañana siguiente, el capitán encargó a sus subordinados algunas labores de limpieza mientras que él arreglaba algunos papeles.

— Estaré ocupado pero vendré a revisar que estén haciéndolo adecuadamente. — aseveró el azabache.

— ¡Sí, señor!

— Para acabar más rápido, propongo que cada quién se encargue de una parte en específico. — sugirió Erd. De este modo, el rubio repartió las secciones.

A la chica le tocó barrer las habitaciones. En eso, no pudo evitar recordar lo que Hanji le platicó por la noche y súbitamente vino la imagen del ocupado sargento. Pensó en lo pesado que era su cargo y las responsabilidades que eso conlleva. Tras meditar en ello, se le ocurrió que podría preparar un poco de café para su líder para que pudiera mantenerse despierto y acabar pronto el tedioso trabajo. Así, se dirigió a la cocina y se propuso a preparar la bebida y después dirigirse a su oficina. Tocó la puerta.

— Adelante. — contestó del otro lado en su habitual tono sereno.

— Sargento… — asomó su cabeza tímidamente y asegurándose que aquel no estuviera demasiado ocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has acabado con tus deberes? — inquirió directamente. Ella entró a la oficina y haciendo una seña que indicaba que le había traído café.

— No, pero no falta casi nada para que acabe. — colocó la taza y sirvió líquido. Él hizo un apenas perceptible gesto de sorpresa. Al terminar de servirle, observó al sargento y colocó la jarra por si se le ofrecía servirse más. — Ahora me retiro a acabar con mis funciones. — dijo nerviosa y salió veloz de la oficina. Esto fue raro para ella. Se recargó en la puerta que ahora les separaba. ¿Desde cuándo aquel hombre le hacía sentir así? No estaba segura pero confirmó que de ahora en adelante quería acercarse más a él.

En el interior de aquella habitación con montones de papeles que aún le faltaba verificar, el sargento tomó el café. Bastó ese sorbo para darse cuenta que la chica poseía una habilidad semejante a la de derribar titanes pero para preparar tan excepcional bebida.

* * *

Considero que de todas las personalidades a las que me he adaptado, la más difícil para mí es Hanji. Claro, sé cómo es su personaje pero es un poquito complicado imitarla al menos en mi caso. Le puse un tema de entrada para sus escenas: _Rude Boy _de Rihana (?) A pesar de eso, siento que es el mejor capítulo que he hecho xD Como ven, agregué LeviHan, mi sorpresa aunque estuvo muy leve. Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones repondré mis capítulos pendientes. ¿Reviews?


	6. Paciencia

**6**

**Paciencia**

Hace unos días que inició la primera expedición en que el Escuadrón de Levi había salido como tal.

— No puedo evitar sorprenderme cada vez que salimos al exterior. — comentó la castaña.

— Sí, sentir por un momento lo que sería la libertad. — coincidió Gunter.

— Pero luego recuerdo que venimos a combatir titanes y vuelvo a la realidad. — añadió Erd, provocando unas cuantas risas de sus compañeros lo que llamó la atención del sargento.

— Escuchen, esto no es un paseo así que manténganse alerta. — decretó su líder.

En general, se habían establecido fuera de las murallas para estudiar la zona y luego encargarse de las gigantescas amenazas como es debido. Esa mañana, Auruo y Petra se encargaban de lo encomendado por Erd cuando vieron entrar a la mayor Hanji donde el comandante Erwin se hallaba.

— Ahí va otra vez esa cabeza hueca. Refirió el rubio cenizo con hartazgo al ver entrar a la de anteojos. Debería rendirse ya.

— Yo creo que es precisamente su perseverancia la que la ha llevado a ser considerada uno de los fuertes elementos de esta división. — Valoró la chica con cierta admiración.

— ¿Perseverancia? ¡Eso es terquedad! Consideró en desaprobación. Su compañera le vio con expresión de "¡ya cálmate!".

Desde que llegaron a instalarse, la mayor Hanji había estado insistente con el asunto de capturar titanes para su investigación que, aunque arriesgado, les proveería de valiosa información y ventajas sin igual. Exponía esto con suma viveza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y tratando su mejor persuasión pero su propuesta fue denegada por enésima vez. La idea seguía pareciendo descabellada ya que en tiempos anteriores había representado bajas considerables. Así, salió desanimada, lo que era extraño considerando que era costumbre verle emocionada a la menor provocación. Sin embargo, algunas personas no perdían la oportunidad para hacer su descortesía del día.

— Después de todo es inútil, comandante Hanji. — profirió en lo que parecía burla. La mayor, harta, perdió la paciencia y levantó al cadete del suelo. Le planteó la posibilidad de que su líder, el capitán Levi, le intentara matar.

— Entonces, ¿qué harías? ¿Crees que podrías pelear contra él? — Auruo le miraba atónito.

— Es…imposible…es decir, me está lastimando. — atina a contestar pues la superior estaba poseída por la rabia. La castaña le recomendó que si utiliza las debilidades podría tener una oportunidad.

— Siempre ha sido malo cocinando o cuando era niño iba al baño de mujeres. Tal vez con eso tengas una ventaja. Pero aunque pelees, serás asesinado. — le soltó y este cayó casi asfixiado.

La chica de pelo cobrizo riñó a su compañero sobre la parte de culpa que tenía en esto. Después pensó en los detalles que Hanji mencionó que conocía de su líder ya que el azabache no parece del tipo de persona que cuente sobre su vida de buenas a primeras y menos detalles un poco… incómodos.

De pronto, se detectó la presencia de un titán y la oportunidad para la loca científica de probarles a sus compañeros y sobre todo al superior rubio que capturar a uno de estos sería algo verdaderamente útil. Así que ni tarde ni perezosa, montó su caballo y se despidió como sólo ella sabe para ir al encuentro de la criatura. Tras de ella salió Levi así como su equipo, quienes discutían sobre el titán y cuánto desencajaba en el patrón de lo anormales.

La sublíder cabalgaba persiguiendo al monstruo buscando capturarle hasta que el monstruo se detuvo ante un árbol. Ante esto, se acerca pero a la vez aparece Auruo en su intento por derribar al gigante quien le captura pero finalmente es derrotado por el capitán.

— ¡Él era un… sujeto de prueba importante! ¡Si lo hubiéramos capturado…! — Se lamenta Hanji al verlo esfumarse. Levi se acerca y le toma por el cuello de su camisa.

— Cállate, maldita cuatro ojos. Te he dicho hasta el cansancio, puedes ser mierda de titán si quieres pero… titubeó. ¡No pongas en peligro a mis subordinados! — esto dejo desconcertada a la otra pero no la detuvo de darle una sarcástica pero ingeniosa respuesta a su igual.

— Los titanes no defecan, no tienen aparato digestivo. — el moreno le soltó.

Hanji se sintió un poco triste tras pensar en la pérdida del valioso espécimen pero también un poco por el disgusto que le causó a Levi y meditar en lo rara que siempre había sido su relación pero que esta vez había hablado más en serio de lo habitual. Quizá la pérdida de aquellos chicos también sería algo significativo como alguna vez lo fueron aquel par.

En eso, Petra, al fijarse en un árbol, notó algo escalofriante lo cual indicó un poco asustada a su superior. Hanji se acercó y pudo ver que se trataba de un soldado muerto que tenía por nombre Ilse Lagner. Por su parte, Levi se dio cuenta que había una libreta sobre el césped que había pertenecido a la mencionada y donde narraba una de sus experiencias. La científica utilizó la bitácora como objeto de estudio.

Una vez que el disturbio cesó y volvieron al cuartel, se dispuso a leer el contenido de la bitácora. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que algunos de estos gigantes tienen entendimiento e incluso pueden hablar. Tras este análisis, Hanji escribió una carta a Erwin donde le explicaba sobre ello y volvió a darle argumentos para contar con su autorización en la captura de titanes. De esta forma, se presentó en la oficina del comandante. Acompañados de un breve silencio, sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes hasta que ella hizo el saludo militar y se retiró.

Por otro lado, Levi estaba delegando responsabilidades a cada uno de los integrantes.

— Ustedes se encargaran de revisar que todo lo que requeriremos para la expedición esté en orden, los equipos de maniobras, que haya suficiente gas propulsor. — especificó dirigiéndose a Erd y Gunter quienes aceptando su encomienda haciendo el saludo. Luego dio una instrucción a Petra. — Tú, me asistirás con el abastecimiento de provisiones.

— ¡Sí, señor! manifestó aprobación también. — El par antes mencionado comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y la chica, quien se supuso lo que podrían estar hablando cuando le dirigieron un vistazo, se tensó un poco. Auruo, igualmente, adivinando sus rumores, chasqueó la lengua y externó una idea.

— Capitán, si me permite, me gustaría apoyarlos con eso. — el mencionado le dirigió una mirada suspicaz y el subordinado se sobresaltó ligeramente arrepintiéndose un poco de su propuesta. Finalmente, su líder enunció su respuesta. — De acuerdo. Bien, ya todos tienen una asignación. Espero buenos resultados.

De esta forma, los tres se dirigieron a una tienda del distrito donde se dedicaron a buscar lo necesario: algo de comida, café y, por supuesto, algunos accesorios de limpieza. Petra se encontraba seleccionando los alimentos en tanto que el de más rango escogía qué escoba sería la más adecuada. El que antes se había ofrecido esperaba mientras cargaba algunos de los bienes que habían adquirido en otro lugar.

A la vez, Auruo se consideraba triunfante al no dejar que su amiga fuera sólo con el sargento ya que debía admitirlo, sentía celos. Y entre lo que especulaban sus otros dos compañeros y las reacciones de la castaña, hacían que su cabeza maquinara ciertos temores. Esa era una de las razones por las que se esforzaba en parecer de alguna forma a su líder pues creía que de esa forma la joven pudiese fijarse en él. Además, le parecía injusto que, a pesar de conocerla hace un buen rato, alguien a quien ella apenas conocía le quitara la oportunidad de ganarse su afecto, aunque esa persona fuese su mismísimo superior. Aun así, retomó el punto central de su reflexión, se sentía sagaz y no dejaba de repetírselo. De pronto vio pasar a la de anteojos dirigiéndose hacia alguna ruta que seguramente tenía planeado.

En efecto, así era, encaminaba su andar hacia la casa de los padres de Ilse y entregarles algunas de sus pertenencias. Después de externarle sus condolencias y hacerles saber que la vida de su hija no fue en vano sino que fue de alto valor para las Tropas, se retiró. Al salir se encontró en su camino al sargento y a dos de sus subordinados acompañándole. El chico con el que hace unos días había discutido se acercó a dirigirle unas palabras en disculpa, las cuales Hanji aceptó y también se disculpó pero volvió a casi estrangular al muchacho pues se emocionó de más y le había tomado del cuello de la camisa. Una vez arreglada sus diferencias, les acompañó de vuelta a la base de la Legión. Entonces, el capitán recordó que tenía algo importante que comunicarle a la cuatro ojos.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, Erwin dio la autorización.

— Ya veo. — comentó sorprendida de manera que ni siquiera alcanzaba a digerir del todo el significado de lo que le había dicho. Unos instantes después disfrutó de su victoria gritando y saltando de alegría.

Durante los próximos días, la sub-capitán y el sargento trabajaron juntos para idear una manera para capturar titanes exitosamente sin necesidad de realizar sacrificios.

— Sugiero que primero deberíamos considerar el área del lugar para determinar dónde colocaremos exactamente… — en un inicio la castaña le había estado prestando atención, después de todo habían aceptado su proyecto, pero simplemente no pudo evitar recordar algunas cosas y le miraba fijamente ya sin tener muy claro lo que él estaba hablando. Eventualmente, el cabo no pasó desapercibido tal desconcentración. — ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Nada en realidad. Sólo que…

— Te recuerdo que tu eres la más interesada en esto. — con su habitual semblante serio.

— Y así es. se levantó de su asiento y se superpuso sobre la mesa confirmando con impulso lo dicho. Pero a veces lamento que… — dijo un poco desalentada.

— ¡Ya basta! — también se levanta, molesto, hasta quedar casi a su altura y fijar su penetrante mirada en la otra quien abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa. — Esta reunión es para hablar específicamente de la estrategia de captura.

— Ahora si pareces un poco más alto. — declaró con cara de un casi asombro. Él chasqueó la lengua.

— No sé por qué aun intento razonar contigo. — vuelve a tomar asiento.

— Porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón.

— Claro, Hanji. — Dijo en perfecto sarcasmo.

— Por supuesto, yo siempre gano. Bien, yo propongo que respecto al mecanismo de captura… no, no, mejor algo más sencillo como una especie de red de gran tamaño, lógicamente, de un material resistente.

— Podría funcionar. — corroboró haciendo algunas anotaciones.

— De ser así, lo utilizaría también contigo aunque en menor escala, claro está. Una escala muuuucho menor. — declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Levi le miraba con fastidio pero sin caer en su juego.

* * *

_Bien sacrificada la Petra xD No pude actualizar tanto como hubiese querido pero seguiré esforzándome para ello. Perdonen el largo preámbulo pero a veces me veo en la necesidad de incluir algunos detalles ya que intento que esto sea lo más fiel posible a lo que se ve en el anime. Saludos a Yuno Otonashi quien ha sido lectora fiel de esta humilde historia; gracias, se te aprecia, y también mucha suerte con tus proyectos. De igual modo, externo mi gratitud a todos los que leen ¡Hasta la próxima entrega! A propósito, ¿ya vieron el OVA 2 sobre la vida de Levi?_


End file.
